


You're Still You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon, Trip, and a cover-hogging Porthos. (11/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 2.26 "The Expanse," 3.01 "The Xindi."  
  
For Puffins, because she rocks totally (and she knows why).  


* * *

Trip frowned as his door refused to answer to his code. He entered the code again, and again the door made a sound that Trip likened to the computer blowing a raspberry at him.

Cursing the expanse, Trip entered his override code. _This is great, the Chief Engineer has to break into his own quarters._ The door 'tthhpptt'ed at him again.

"Problems, Trip?" The amused voice of Jonathan Archer caused him to turn to see his friend leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smiling.

"Bloody Expanse has screwed with the door controls."

Jon snorted. "You've been hanging around Malcolm too much."

Trip gave a small laugh. "Insomniacs are us. Too many cups of tea in the mess at three AM."

Jon laughed as well. "Tell you what, why don't you come back to my quarters for a beer and we'll wait out the door."

An undefinable expression crossed Trip's face. "I don't know, Cap'n."

"Trip, please?"

The engineer studied his friend's face before nodding. "All right. One beer."

* * *

Three beers and a shoulder massage later, Trip was curled up in the captain's bed, sound asleep, Porthos happily curled at his feet. Jon puttered around the cabin, cleaning up beer bottles and folding Trip's uniform so it would be somewhat decent in the morning.

Trip whimpered in his sleep. Jon moved to the bed and stroked his hair, murmuring softly, trying to will away the dream. It seemed to work, as Trip settled back down, limbs relaxing. Porthos slept on obliviously.

Jon got up and finished putting things away. He slipped out of his uniform and into sweatpants before climbing into the bed with Trip, pulling the covers over them both, although he had to tug them up, thanks to Porthos. Sheets finally arranged, he reached out to stroke Trip's face. He'd been ignoring his friend and sometime lover for too long, and it had been showing in the way their relationship had dissolved into cold professionalism. Jon couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Elizabeth had lived in Florida when he'd heard about the attack on Earth—he'd been too caught up in his own feelings. It had taken an off-hand and overheard remark from Malcolm Reed to realize that Trip was not dealing well with his sister's death. Jon would be jealous of Trip turning to T'Pol for assistance, if it wasn't for the fact he was being brutally honest with himself. He wasn't dealing well with this mission himself, having the weight of humanity's future on his shoulders. It left him with very little 'non-captain' time, as he thought of it. Time when he could just be Jon. Time when he could see what was going on with his closest friend.

"I'm sorry, Trip," he whispered now, leaning over to kiss him gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

He couldn't even promise to be there for Trip in the future, given the Expanse and their mission.

"'Sokay, Cap'n," Trip's sleepy voice replied. "You're here now." He moved closer, burrowing his head into Jon's chest. "I've missed you. I've missed her." Jon felt tears on his chest—Trip's tears. "God, how I've missed her."

Jon brought a hand up to cradle Trip's head, the other stroking Trip's back. "I know, Trip, I know," he whispered, letting his friend finally cry for his sister. The tears went on for a while before tapering off. Jon thought Trip had fallen asleep, he was silent for so long.

"You locked my door," he accused Jon gently.

"Guilty," Jon admitted.

"Thanks," Trip's voice was a sleepy whisper. "It means a lot to know you still care that much. That Jon's still in Captain Archer." He sighed and Jon felt Trip go limp, falling instantly asleep like a child.

Jon kissed Trip's hair again. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm still here," he said, before reaching up to turn out the lights. He settled Trip more comfortably on his chest before falling asleep himself.


End file.
